


Blackbird

by eroiname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroiname/pseuds/eroiname
Summary: Dziewczyna pochodząca z magicznej rodziny, mająca szlacheckie korzenie, o których wie tyle co nic.Wkroczcie w życie A. Evelynn Firhill-Black, poznajcie jej krewnych, przeżywajcie jej szkolne przygody i trudy zmagania się z dojrzewaniem.Pomysł na to FF siedział w mojej głowie i szufladzie od wielu lat. W końcu postanowiłam się nim z kimś podzielić :DMam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :)





	1. Prolog

Było po północy. Mimo letniej pory i dusznych dni, panował chłód, przez który młodzi czarodzieje, wracający z pubów, szczękali zębami. We wszystkich oknach na ulicy Thirstdaise panował mrok. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

            W oknie domu stojącego najbliżej skrzyżowania uliczek jarzyło się migające światło. Z zewnątrz to wyglądało, jakby ktoś zapomniał zgasić latarenkę i opuścił pokój. Jednak tak nie było.

            Latarenka ta bowiem oświetlała kuchnię Challete Firhill,  w której przebywały dwie osoby. Gdy gospodyni  pobiegła otworzyć drzwi swemu gościowi, w pośpiechu nie zdążyła założyć pantofli. Stała boso na chłodnej posadzce, ubrana jedynie w koszulę nocną i szlafrok. Opierała się o blat kuchenny z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, wpatrując w stół, przy którym siedział owy gość.

            Był to młody człowiek, ubrany na czarno, przez co ledwie było go widać w delikatnym świetle. Siedział oparty łokciami o mały stolik kuchenny, trzymał się za głowę i targał nerwowo za włosy. Przed nim na stoliku leżała prawie pusta paczka mugolskich papierosów. Odkąd wszedł, zdołał wydusić z siebie jedno zdanie, po czym nastała długa cisza, którą Challete cierpliwie przeczekiwała. Wydawała się być spokojna, jednak co jakiś czas słychać było strzały wychodzące spod jej paznokci. Obgryzała wargę i nie mrugała, aby łzy z jej oku nie spłynęły po policzkach.

            "Regulus nie żyje". Tylko tyle powiedział. "Regulus nie żyje". I w istocie. Regulus Black był martwy. Wtedy jednak nikt nie znał przyczyny, choć każdy, kto wiedział o jego śmierci, był przekonany co do swojej wersji wydarzeń.

            Syriusz rzadko nazywał brata pełnym imieniem. Zwykle było to "Młody", "Śmierdziel", "Gówniarz", a w przypadku najwyższej uprzejmości "Reg". Lecz jeśli wyniósł coś z rodzinnego domu, to naukę, że o nieboszczykach powinno się mówić pełnym imieniem.

            Black oparł się o ścianę, przy której siedział. Przetarł zamknięte oczy. Minęła długa chwila, zanim je otworzył i spojrzał na świecę.

\- Regulus nie żyje - powtórzył schrypłym głosem, jakby gospodyni nie usłyszała go za pierwszym razem. - Zabili go. Głupi gnojek...

\- Ekhm. - Challete odchrząknęła, starając się na starcie nie zacząć obrażać zmarłego. - Gdzie znaleziono ciało?

\- Nie znaleziono ciała. - Syriusz z początku nie patrzył rozmówczyni w oczy. Obserwował płomień latarenki. Miał ogromną ochotę odpalić ostatniego papierosa. Był wykończony.

\- To skąd wiadomo, że nie uciekł? - Challete popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Zawsze wierzyła, że Regulus stchórzy. 

\- Bo po raz pierwszy od kilku lat dostałem sowę od mojego ojca. Umiera i chciał się pożegnać ze swoim ukochanym synem. Ma się rozumieć, spytał, czy wiem, gdzie jest Regulus. A to jest w ich przypadku desperacja. Poszli do wróżbitów, pytali rodzinnych duchów. Nie żyje...

\- Cóż. Czyli nawet nie wiemy, czy zachował resztki honoru - mruknęła gospodyni.

\- Błagam, pani Fire, popełnił błąd-...

\- Błąd? BŁĄD?! - Challete postarała się uspokoić, nie chcąc budzić małej, leżącej na piętrze istotki. - I ile razy mam ci mówić, co sądzę na temat "Pani Fire"?!

\- Naprawdę moje spoufalone przyzwyczajenie uważa pani teraz za największy problem?! Tutaj chodzi o życie. Jeszcze kilka dni temu prosił mnie, bym się nią zajął i trzymał w ukryciu, jak było zaplanowane. Tego chciała April! - warknął Syriusz, wstając gwałtownie.

            Challete zacisnęła wargi. Powieki jej zadrżały. Wspomnienie córki zawsze ją bolało.

\- April chciała normalnego ŻYCIA, a on jej je ODEBRAŁ - skwitowała.

\- Może i zrobił wiele głupot, świństw, ale dla niej chciał dobrze!

\- No jakoś nie wyszło! I teraz mała jest sierotą!

\- To nie jego wina, że Apes była chora. Bali się, że mogą mieć mało czasu.

\- A on go jeszcze skrócił! - Challete odwróciła się do okna, po policzku spływała jej łza.

\- Dobrze pani wie, że to nieprawda - odrzekł spokojnie Syriusz. - April zaufała, że zapewnię małej szczęście i bezpieczeństwo. Wierzyła we mnie. I liczyła, że pani mi pomoże.

\- Jak ona ma żyć w takim świecie? Ile to jeszcze ma trwać? - Kobieta pokręciła głową.

            Syriusz chwycił ostrożnie jej ramiona i obrócił ją twarzą do siebie.

\- Musimy mieć nadzieję, że niedługo. Dumbledore'a już w tym głowa. Jedyne, co nam pozostaje, to się nią zaopiekować. - Wskazał palcem sufit. - Niech mi pani pomoże wypełnić ostatnią wolę April. Zróbmy to dla niej, nawet nie dla niego. - Machnął mimowolnie ręką i poczuł przez to poczucie winy. - Musimy się zająć małą.

\- Oczywiście, że musiMY. W życiu nie pozostawiłabym swojej wnuczki na twoje wychowanie. - Na twarzy pani Firhill zagościł zgaszony uśmiech. - Szkoda tylko...

\- Hmm? - Syriusz przyjrzał się kobiecie.

\- Szkoda tylko, że jej... ich... - popatrzyła Syriuszowi w oczy - przy tym nie będzie.

\- Będą - odrzekł Syriusz i poklepał się po klatce piersiowej.

            Challete prychnęła.

\- Nie wierzę. Mazgaję się przed gówniarzem od Blacków w środku nocy. I do tego marzną mi stopy. Faktycznie, losy Evelynn Firhill zaczynają się cudownie... - Wypuściła powietrze, które zdawała się trzymać w płucach przez całą rozmowę.

\- April Evelynn Firhill-Black - poprawił ją Syriusz.

            Challete spoważniała i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.


	2. Dwa listy

Huk, stuk, pisk i łomot tupiących stóp. Takie odgłosy Lynn słyszała ze swojego łóżka. Obudziła się, chwiejnie podnosząc głowę znad poduszki. Popatrzyła na zegarek. Była dziesiąta. Na kalendarzu zawieszonym nad szafką nocną dostrzegła datę zaznaczoną masą gwiazdek. 25 czerwca. Otworzyła szerzej oczy i połączyła fakty. Od dzisiaj przylatują sowy.

            Gdy tylko ta informacja do niej dotarła, do jej pokoju wpadł Sawyer, jej kuzyn. Chłopak miał rozczochrane włosy i był ubrany jeszcze w piżamę.

\- Lynn, czy ty wiesz, co to jest za dzień?! - wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany.

\- Liczymy to tylko od czterech lat. Na pewno zapomniałam. Pewnie, że wiem, ciołku! - Lynn zerwała się z łóżka i pognała w stronę Sawa, aby odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa, kończący się stuknięciem bioderek.

\- Nareszcieee! Drużyna Firhill podbije Hogwart! - Jeśli było to możliwe, Sawyer uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

            Przybili piątkę i znów stuknęli się biodrami. Zaczęli udawać, że bezgłośnie krzyczą i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Sawyer owinął ramię wokół szyi Lynn i poszli w stronę schodów.

            Schodząc po nich, poczuli zapach świeżych bułeczek, które dziadek przyniósł pewnie z samego rana z piekarni. Była niedziela, więc nie pracował. Usłyszeli skwierczenie jajek na rozgrzanej patelni.

            Dziadek Cal siedział wraz ze swoim dobrym przyjacielem, Garrickiem Ollivanderem, przy stole w salonie. Stały przed nimi filiżanki herbaty, w których łyżeczki mieszały napój. Pan Ollivander przychodził co niedzielę na "herbatkę i nowinki". Kazał się on nazywać "wujaszkiem Garym", co dla innych byłoby nie do pomyślenia, ponieważ poza ich domem był najznakomitszym twórcą różdżek. Miał przy sobie zawsze worek, w którym nosił wszelkie gałązki, kępki włosów jednorożców i grube pęki piór feniksa, czasami worek ociekał krwią od smoczych serc, przez co babcia Challie dostawała szału. W kieszeni szaty Gary zawsze nosił miarkę i scyzoryk, który ponoć był w jego rodzinie od wielu pokoleń i wystrugał tysiące wspaniałych różdżek. Wujaszek był na pewno osobliwą postacią, sam dziadek często nazywał go "siwym świrem", który nawet w wolny dzień pracował, zbierając materiały na różdżki, choć jego sklep pękał w szwach od towaru. Ollivander zawsze jednak powtarzał, że nie pozwoli, aby nadeszła chwila, kiedy odwiedzi go jakiś czarownik i nie znajdzie u niego różdżki dla siebie.

            Praca wuja była też bardzo przydatna dla dziadka Cala. Calor był wynalazcą zaklęć, więc stanowił świetne towarzystwo  dla Ollivandera, jeśli chodzi o tematy ze świata czarów i dopasowania odpowiednich narzędzi do poszczególnych uroków.

            Kuzynostwo przywitało się ze starszymi panami i zasiadło z nimi do stołu. Lynn spojrzała w stronę kuchni. Babcia Challie nakładała na talerze jajecznicę z boczkiem wraz z chrupiącymi bułeczkami. Na jasnoniebieskiej koszuli miała zawiązany biały fartuch w zieloną kratkę. Szare, popielate włosy miała związane w dwa francuskie warkocze. Odsłaniały one ciepłą, kochającą twarz. Jednak jasne, wielkie oczy babci były pełne dyscypliny. Wydawały się odczytywać myśli samym spojrzeniem, co szybko wytrenowało we wnukach szczerość.   

            Próbowała wziąć wszystkie talerze naraz. Lynn szybko wstała i podniosła dwa, dając babci przy okazji buziaka na powitanie. Wiedziała, że Challie nie poprosi o pomoc.

            Zaniosły śniadania na stół i postawiły przed każdym.

\- Och, Challie - zaczął Gary - taka świetna robota, akacja, włókno ze smoczego serca, ogromna rzadkość, a ty, bidulo, to nam dźwigasz?

\- Zachowam resztki człowieczeństwa, nie zasieję lenistwa w swoich wnukach. - Pogładziła Sawyera i Lynn po głowach. - A różdżka sprawuje się wspaniale, gdy tylko jej potrzebuję.

\- Byleby jej nie zaniedbać! - zauważył Ollivander.

\- Przy tych urwisach nieużywanie zaklęć mi niestraszne. - Popatrzyła znacząco na kuzynostwo. - Poza tym, mój kochany mąż na pewno uzupełnia ilość czarów w tej rodzinie - dodała.

\- Trudno się dziwić! Klon, pióro feniksa, dwanaście cali, piękna robota!

            Ollivander wyraźnie się rozkręcił. Zawsze wtedy przewiercał wzrokiem Lynn i Sawyera. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że twórca od dawna wie, jakie różdżki im przypadną i szalenie ją to ekscytowało.

\- Och, pamiętam jak dziś. - Przy tych słowach wszyscy wygodnie opadli na oparcie foteli, gdyż wszyscy znali opowieść wujka i rutynowo jej słuchali. - Wasze mamy przyszły do mnie razem. Najlepsze przyjaciółki. Niemożliwie słodkie. April próbowała okiełznać burzę swoich złotych włosów, a Maya chyba trzy razy potknęła się na rozwiązanej sznurówce. Oczywiście od dawien dawna miałem swoje typy, szczególnie że Maya kupiła swoją pierwszą różdżkę dopiero na drugim roku, bo z dziedziczoną było jej wyraźnie nie po drodze. I jak na urocze kobietki przystało, przypadły im drzewa owocowe. April jabłoń, Mayi grusza. Pióro feniksa i włos jednorożca. Obie fantastyczne. A ojcowie! - Na to zdanie Saw wyraźnie się ożywił. - Axel, och, niesamowita sztuka! Osika z włosem jednorożca, czternaście cali, sztywna, smukła, jedna z lepszych, które wyszły spod mojej ręki, jeśli chodzi o walkę w pojedynkach! A naszemu Alviemu trafił się dereń, również włos jednorożca. Ach, idealnie do niego pasowała!

            Lynn wiedziała, czemu Ollivander zamiast powiedzieć o jej ojcu, wspomniał wujka Alvina, brata ojca Sawyera i matki Lynn. Choć uwielbiała słuchać o rodzinnych różdżkach, znała już niemal wszystkie na pamięć. Poza jedną. Lecz tutaj Gary zawsze urywał opowieść. Bał się poruszać temat ojca Lynn przy babci. Mówiła o nim najrzadziej, jak mogła.

            Popatrzyła na dziadka. Tylko on potrafił o nim opowiadać jak o realnej osobie, a nie fikcyjnej postaci. Zresztą, z dziadkiem można było porozmawiać o wszystkim. Nie uznawał granic smaku, które stawiała babcia. Potrafił wytłumaczyć, czemu co rano Sawowi robi się dziwnie oraz dlaczego Lynn zaczął boleć brzuch w inny sposób niż do teraz. Jako wynalazca był wiecznie czymś zajęty, ale dla nich zawsze znajdywał czas.

            Podchodził do wielu rzeczy z dystansem. Gdy babcia wychodziła do pracy, podjadał w nimi ciasteczka, które chowała przez nimi w starej puszce na najwyższej półce, a gdy byli mali, do późna czytał im "Baśnie Barda Biddle'a". Lynn zakładała, że kiedyś razem z nimi przejdzie bunt młodzieńczy. Już teraz miał mały bunt wobec babci. Nosił naturalnie rozmierzwione, białe włosy, których nawet nie próbował już układać, podobnie jak kuzyni. Ubierał swoją zieloną, dziurawą i miejscami przypaloną szatę, a babcia odpuściła sobie mówienie, aby ją naprawił albo kupił nową. Śmiał się, że peleryna sama się psuje, włosy odstają z własnej woli, a kłujący zarost to anarchia, na którą nic nie może poradzić. Ale bardziej niż denerwując, rozbawiał tym babcię. Bardzo się kochali.

\- Sky nadal śpi? - spytała babcia.

\- Najpewniej. Nasze krzyki radości, bo, nie wiem, czy wiecie, NIEDŁUGO PRZYLECĄ LISTY, go nie obudziły, więc pewnie śpi jak po Wywarze Żywej Śmierci - odpowiedział Sawyer, nadal szczerząc zęby.

            Sky był o dwa lata młodszym bratem Sawyera, choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądali jak rodzeństwo. Sky był nieco pulchniejszy, miał jeszcze dziecięce policzki i maślane spojrzenie, przez co rodzina czule nazywała go "Pyzą". Saw przerastał go o głowę i był chudy jak tyczka. Miał węższe oczy, podczas gdy ślepia młodego były niczym wielkie, błękitne dyski, podobne jak u babci Challie.

            Challete wstała, pozbierała talerze, włożyła do zlewu i najpewniej dla świętego spokoju wypowiedziała zaklęcie "Chłoszczyć!", aby nie słuchać kolejnego prawienia Ollivandera.

            Założyła ciemnofioletową tiarę i płaszcz w kolorze fuksji.

\- Postanowili w aptece zrobić remanent w niedzielę, "żeby nie tracić dni roboczych" - przedrzeźniła szefową. - Więc muszę uciekać. Pa, skarby - powiedziała i każdego, nawet wujaszka, ucałowała w czoło i wyszła.

            Lynn uwielbiała te całusy w czoło. Czuła wtedy perfumy akacjowe, którymi babcia spryskiwała szyję. To był zapach domu, podobnie jak woń bzu rosnącego za oknem, na który babcia rzuciła urok wiecznego kwitnięcia.

            Było jej dobrze z dziadkami, choć zawsze czegoś tam brakowało. Mimo wszelkiej miłości, wolałaby dostawać całusy też od mamy, a w niedzielne poranki przy stole widywać ojca. Niestety, rodzice Lynn nie żyli. Jej mama miała osłabiony organizm przez chorobę i po porodzie bezpowrotnie opadła z sił. Tata zmarł krótko po niej. Dziadkowie mówili, że było to związane z toczącą się wówczas wojną czarodziejów. Dowiedzieli się o tym od jej stryja. Jednak o śmierci ojca i o stryju nic więcej jej nie mówili. Lynn była jednak święcie przekonana, że ma niewyraźne wspomnienie o młodym mężczyźnie z ciemnymi włosami i zawadiackim uśmiechu.

            Gdy za babcią trzasnęły drzwi, wujaszek Gary popatrzył na Lynn z lekkim wyrzutem sumienia. Zerknął na przyjaciela, który z uśmiechem skinął delikatnie głową.

\- Twojego ojca wybrał grab - wyszeptał do dziewczyny, jakby zaraz miała wrócił babcia i go wyrzucić za drzwi. Lynn podniosła na niego szeroko otwarte, zdziwione oczy. - Grab z włóknem smoczego serca, jedenaście i trzy czwarte cala. Pięknie zdobiona, dobra do pojedynków, jednak wyśmienita do bardziej wyszukanych zaklęć.

            Ollivander wydawał się zrzucić z siebie ogromny ciężar. W końcu tak długo powstrzymywał się od mówienia o jednej ze swoich różdżek. Musiała to być dla niego niewyobrażalna ulga.

            Natomiast Lynn poczuła spełnienie i ciepło na sercu. Zmrużyła oczy w kolorze popiołu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej zadarty jak skocznia narciarska nos wygiął się w tym uśmiechu jeszcze bardziej do góry. Dziadek pstryknął ją delikatnie w nosek palcem.

\- Dobra, wy grabowe różdżki, lećcie na górę się ubrać i wywleczcie Sky'a z łóżka. Odprowadzimy tego dziwaka do sklepu i wstąpimy do Floriana na lody, co wy na to? Możemy przy okazji zabrać Keę ze sobą - powiedział.

            Sawyer i Lynn pobiegli do swoich pokoi. Dziewczyna szybko pognała pierwsza się odświeżyć do toalety i ubrała w spodenki dżinsowe oraz koszulkę z nadrukiem mugolskiej kreskówki. Podeszła do lustra. Miała przy nim zawieszone zdjęcie rodziców, które znalazła kiedyś w pudle ze starymi fotografiami na strychu. Mieli na nim siedemnaście lat, mama miała delikatnie zarysowany brzuszek. Babcia mówiła, że był to czas, kiedy każdy starał się wiązać i zaczynać dorosłe życie jak najszybciej ze względu na wojnę. Rodzice nie skończyli ostatniej klasy przez warunki spowodowane wojną, mama także ze względu na zdrowie. Lynn lubiła myśleć, że tata zrezygnował z O.W.U.T.E.M.-ów dla niej.

            Ze zdjęcia patrzyła na nią szeroko uśmiechnięta dziewczyna w długich, kręconych włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Miała ten sam zadarty nos i ciemnoszare oczy, co Lynn. Ramieniem otulał ją wysoki chłopak. Uśmiechał się zdawkowo, jednym kącikiem bardziej. Jego oczy były chłodne, a nos orli i złamany. Mama czochrała jego ciemne włosy.

            Lynn patrzyła na nich i swoje odbicie, próbując dostrzec podobieństwa do rodziców. Poza kolorem oczu i nosem, miała po matce te same wyostrzające się przy uśmiechu kości policzkowe, pełne usta oraz bezładne loki. Jednak były one niemal czarnego koloru, jak u taty, podobnie oczy były duże i szeroko otwarte, a nie głęboko osadzone w przeciwieństwie do mamy. Była ciekawa, jak rodzice wyglądaliby teraz. Codziennie się nad tym zastanawiała.

            Z początku próbowała coś zrobić z włosami, ale zrezygnowała przy kolejnej próbie zebrania ich razem. Poszła do pokoju kuzynów. Sky siedział na łóżku, przecierając oczy. Jego krótkie, orzechowe włosy miały na sobie odciśnięty kształt poduszki. Sawyer był już gotowy. Poprawiał swoją nieokiełznaną złotą grzywę. Młodszy kuzyn zwlókł się z łóżka. Brat go pośpieszył, nie ustępując swojej ekscytacji. Jego bursztynowe oczy zdawały się świecić z radości. Lynn także uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy.

            Niedługo później wszyscy byli gotowi i wyszli całą rodziną na ganek, na którym leżał ich wielki, brunatny nowofundland, Kea. Był to stary, wierny pies dziadka. W dzieciństwie Lynn wraz z kuzynami jeździła na brytanie jak na kucyku. Miała z nią wspaniałe wspomnienia.

            Kea podeszła do nogi dziadka i nie odstępowała go na krok. Wszyscy ocierali czoła w gorącu czerwcowego dnia. Wyszli ze swojej dzielnicy mieszkalnej i przeszli w stronę centrum. Ze skrzyżowania w ich sąsiedztwie nie było daleko do [Tottenham Court Road](http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tottenham_Court_Road), prowadzącej do Charing Cross Road, na której to mieścił się pub o nazwie "Dziurawy Kocioł". Mało kto zdawał się do niego wchodzić, jednak po przekroczeniu progu knajpy ciężko było się opędzić od siedzących w nim ludzi, w większości wyglądających inaczej niż mugole przed drzwiami pubu. Albowiem Dziurawy Kocioł był barem dla czarodziejów. Stanowił przejście między światem mugolskim i magicznym.

            Każdy, kto witał się w wujkiem Garym zamiast usłyszeć po powitaniu swoje imię, poznawał na nowo właściwości swojej różdżki. Wujcio szybko przeszedł do przejścia na zaplecze, starając się zignorować resztę znajomych, a dziadek porozmawiał chwilę z barmanem Tomem, obiecując, że po południu wpadną na dłuzej.

            Gdy wszyscy wyszli na tyły knajpy, Saw wziął głęboki oddech. W barze był straszny zaduch ze względu na pogodę i ilość ludzi. Sky wachlował się kołnierzem od koszulki, a Kea zdawała się pływać we własnym futrze.

            Wujaszek uderzył różdżką w trzy cegły ściany, a ta rozstąpiła się przed całą grupą.  

            Wszyscy wstąpili na ulicę pełną ludzi ubranych w długie, barwne szaty i wymyślne kapelusze, których nie można było dostrzec w mugolskiej części miasta.

            Od nadmiaru osób było tam jeszcze goręcej. Mimo niedzielnego południa, uliczki pękały w szwach. Ludzie mieli na sobie letnie, zwiewne wersje narzut oraz nakrycia głowy w jasnych kolorach. Wypełniali lodziarnie, cukiernie i małe budki z orzeźwiającymi napojami, oglądając wystawy sklepowe. Zapewne większość z nich planowała zawczasu zakupy szkolne. Oczy kuzynostwa też wędrowały po szyldach i ekspozycjach.

            Wujek Gary pożegnał się z rodzinką i skręcił do sklepu, natomiast oni skierowali się w stronę lodziarni. Jak zawsze przywitali się z właścicielem, a Sky przyczepił się do gabloty z lodami jak mała żabka, patrząc na kubełki pełne pyszności.

\- Spokojnie, łakomczuchu, dostaniesz swoją porcję - powiedział do wnuka dziadek Cal, klepiąc go po ramionach. - Ach, jesteś zbawieniem w takie dni, Flo - zwrócił się do lodziarza.

            Znajomy odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

            Chwilę później każdy siedział przy stoliku ze swoim pucharkiem. Sky, żeby móc wziąć więcej naraz, poprosił o drugą łyżkę i próbował jeść za pomocą obu rąk. Po kilku kęsach miał buzię całą dobrudzoną czekoladową masą, a gdy skończył jeść, błogo spytał, czy ma coś na twarzy, na co cała reszta wybuchnęła śmiechem.

            Gdy Lynn dokończyła jako ostatnia pucharek lodów miętowych, wstali i ruszyli standardowo w stronę sklepu miotlarskiego, aby podziwiać nową wystawę. Przeszli też obok apteki "Hilfia", w której pracowała babcia. Specjalizowali się oni tam w sprzedaży gotowych eliksirów leczniczych oraz mieszanek ziół na różne dolegliwości. Była bardzo podobna w typie do mugolskich aptek, gdyż w innych aptekach czarodziejów raczej kupowano składniki do magicznych wywarów. Babunia posłała im buziaka przez szybę, a oni nawrócili.

            Przeszli z powrotem w stronę domu, aby zabrać sprzęt do quidditcha. W weekendy dziadek Cal trenował dzieciaków z okolicy i organizował od czasu do czasu małe zawody. Na ich dzielnicy mieszkało mnóstwo rodzin czarodziejów z dziećmi, w większości irlandzkich. Nie brakowało więc chętnych na treningi, zwłaszcza że kosztowały grosze. Sam dziadek był Irlandczykiem i ogromnym fanem quidditcha, czasami zabierał wnuki na lokalne mecze irlandzkich drużyn i zaszczepił w nich pasję. W pokoju Lynn od siódmego roku życia na ścianie wisiał ruszający się plakat Nietoperzy z Ballycastle, a do plecaka miała przypiętą plakietkę drużyny. Sky, który odkąd zaczął chodzić, chciał wsiąść na miotłę, miał nad łóżkiem zestaw pocztówek z meczy Pustułek z Kenmare, które przesyłał im mieszkający w Dublinie brat bliźniak dziadka, Vacan.

            W domu przebrali się w bardziej sportowe ubrania, zabrali ze sobą miotły i skrzynie ze sprzętem, a następnie udali się na boisko. Lynn latała na Nimbusie 1500 należącym do wuja Axela, a Saw na Komecie 260, na której kiedyś próbował swoich sił Alvin. Sky, choć zarzekał się, że byłby w stanie przejąć miotłę Sawyera, latał na starym Zmiataczu 5. Dziadek Cal skupywał po taniości zużyte albo felerne miotły ze sklepów i od mniejszych drużyn, po czym je naprawiał autorskimi zaklęciami i używał w swojej szkółce, aby nawet dzieci bez własnych mioteł miały szansę polatać.

            Treningi odbywały się na starym boisku do piłki nożnej. Po otrzymaniu od Ministerstwa pozwolenia, dziadek rzucił na nie zaklęcie maskujące dla mugoli, aby nie widzieli czarodziejskich rozgrywek, a jedynie nieużywany od lat kawał trawnika z dwoma bramkami. W rzeczywistości społeczność czarodziejska zainwestowała w budowę sześciu niskich pętli, aby dzieci mogły bezpiecznie próbować swoich sił w grze.

            W trakcie spaceru Lynn była o wiele mniej zaaferowana treningiem niż zwykle, a Sawyer obracał głowę na wszystkie strony, patrząc w niebo. Dziadek widząc to, zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Trochę za wcześnie na oglądanie gwiazd, Saw - zażartował. - Spokojnie nerwusie, każdy, kto ma uczęszczać do Hogwartu, dostaje swój list. Na was też przyjdzie pora.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, dziadku! Ty masz to dawno za sobą, dla nas to wielka chwila! - wykrzyknął podniecony chłopak.

\- Oj, nie aż tak dawno - parsknął śmiechem Calor.

            Lynn popatrzyła na niego z drwiącym uśmieszkiem, za co on lekko ją popchnął.

            Niebo lekko zaszło chmurami. Gdy dotarli na boisko, dziadek zarządził zbiórkę. Na miejscu było już dwunastu dzieciaków z rodzicami. Stała tam też wakacyjna przyjaciółka Lynn, Scarlett. Przyjeżdżała tu do taty na wakacje i ferie, a resztę roku spędzała z mamą mugolką w Leeds, więc dziewczyny pisały do siebie listy. Przyjechała tydzień temu, aby obejść z Lynn jej urodziny.

\- Cześć! - przywitały się.

\- Tata mówił, że dzisiaj zaczynają wysyłać listy. Dostałaś swój? - spytała Scarlett.

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie - zapewniła Lynn, widząc zmartwienie przyjaciółki.

\- Tak, ty możesz być spokojna. Wiesz przynajmniej, że go dostaniesz - sapnęła Scarlett.

\- Hej. Przecież nie bez powodu latasz na miotle. Zresztą, miałaś swój moment magii w wieku ilu, pięciu lat?. Więc nie wymyślaj, głupolu. - Lynn szturchnęła ją w ramię i pokazała język. Po chwili Scarlett na nowo promieniała.

\- No właśnie - wtrącił się jej tata. - Jesteś córeczka tatusia, "więc nie wymyślaj, głupolu". - Mrugnął z uśmiechem do Lynn. Poczochrał córce włosy i dmuchnął w jej głowę, przez co ta jeszcze szerzej się roześmiała. - Papa, dziwaki. Cześć, Cal! - Pomachał dziadkowi na pożegnanie i odszedł.

            Tata Scarlett, Jack Peters, był niedalekim sąsiadem Firhillów. Grał w kapeli i zarabiał na koncertach, powtarzając, że kiedyś wraz z zespołem "Piwniczne Ghule" przebiją sławą "Fatalne Jędze". Nosił luźne koszule, podziurawione dżinsy, ogólnie wyglądał jak nastolatek, który zapomniał, że już nim nie jest. Lynn wydawało się, że Jack nie jest wiele starszy, niż teraz byłby jej ojciec. I choć Scarlett spędzała z tatą tylko ferie i lato, Lynn ogromnie jej tego zazdrościła.

            Wszyscy rodzice odeszli z boiska i zostali na nim jedynie uczniowie z dziadkiem Calorem. Ustawili się oni przed nim w rzędzie, dziewczynki związywały włosy, a chłopcy poprawiali naramienniki.

            Dziadek polecił każdemu wybrać sobie miotłę dobraną do wzrostu, pobrać krążek pasty i wypolerować ją. Następnie należało ułożyć gałązki. Każdy robił to jak najszybciej, bo palił się do gry. Jednak póki wszyscy nie mieli odpowiednio przygotowanej miotły, mecz się nie zaczynał. Jeśli dziadek brał coś jak najpoważniej, to swoich podopiecznych i ich bezpieczeństwo. Chciał uniknąć choćby otarć rąk, wyjmowania drzazg czy utrudnień podczas lotu.

            Sawyer nadal się rozglądał. Na tyle nie skupiał się na swoim zadaniu, że wypastował sobie nadgarstek. Lynn, aby nieco go rozproszyć, wysmarowała mu policzek do kompletu.

            Sky jako pierwszy pokazał dziadkowi przygotowaną miotłę, standardowo pytając, czy nie mógłby dzisiaj spróbować polatać na miotle Sawyera.

\- Pyzuś, jesteś pewny? - Dziadek kucnął przed nim i popatrzył znacząco na wnuka.

\- Jestem tylko troszkę niższy, umiem już latać i przygotowałem miotłę, nie kończąc z czarną buzią - obwieścił dosadnie Sky.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Lynn uśmiechnęła się do kuzyna i mrugnęła.

            Policzki Sky'a uniosły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Calor pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się do wnuczki.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa, Lynnie - zwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem. Wrócił do rozmowy ze Sky'em. - No dobrze. Sawyer chyba i tak jest na tyle nieskupiony, że przesiedzi pierwszy meczyk. Tylko go ładnie poproś.

\- Sawie! Mogę polatać przez pierwszy mecz na twojej miotle?! - krzyknął do brata Sky.

\- Tak, pewnie - odpowiedział Sawyer, nie odrywając oczu od nieba.

\- Hej, Saw! - zaczęła Lynn. - Będę mogła pofarbować twoje ciuchy na różowo i mówić w szkole, że jesteś dziewczynką o imieniu "Polly"? 

\- Tak, pewnie.

            Cała rodzinka się zaśmiała, co wyprowadziło Sawyera z otumanienia. Młodszy brat mocno go uściskał w podzięce.

            Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi, nastąpiła rozgrzewka, losowanie kapitanów i podział drużyn. Saw odsiedział tą rundę za polem boiska, podczas gdy głowy drużyn zaczęły rozdzielać role. Scarlett była kapitanem pomarańczowych  i wybrała do niej między innymi Lynn i Sky'a. Chwilę się zastanawiała, ale doszła do wniosku, że Sky, młody i na nowej miotle, najlepiej poradzi sobie u boku Lynn na pozycji jednego ze ścigających. Sama postanowiła być jednym z pałkarzy.

            Do treningów młodzików nie używano autentycznych tłuczków, a piłek-rozpuszczalek. Tworzyło się je z kilku musujących substancji i wzmacniano zaklęciem transmutującym oraz czarowano skośnie lewitującym. Odmiana polegała na tym, że piłkę odbijało się kijem twardo, lecz w kontakcie z ciałem, rozpuszczała się, barwiąc je na granatowo, po czym odnawiała się i ruszała dalej w lot. Kontakt z piłką miał nie tyle sprawić ból, a wyrobić koncentrację i konieczny refleks, aby w przyszłości uniknąć poważnych obrażeń.

            Kapitanowie poustawiali wszystkich graczy. Dziadek rzucił na znicz urok ograniczający obszar latania, aby ten nie opuszczał linii wyznaczających boisko. Wypuścił go i podrzucił do góry kafel.

            Lynn przejęła go jako pierwsza. Natarło na nią dwóch ścigających drużyny purpurowych. Wzleciała nad nich, przez co omal na siebie nie wpadli. Wyminęła odbitą w jej stronę rozpuszczalkę, nadleciała łukiem za pętle i zanim obrońca zdążył się odwrócić, przerzuciła kafel przez najniższą bramkę. Prowadzili dziesięcioma punktami.

            Po tym kafel trafił do Sky'a. Gonili go wszyscy trzej ścigający, po czym jeden wyleciał przed niego i zabrał mu piłkę. Lynn podleciała do niego od dołu, jednak nie zdążyła odzyskać kafla. Scarlett odbiła rozpuszczalkę w jednego ze skupionych wokół Sky'a ścigających, przez co ich rozproszyła, a Sky podleciał, aby odbić kafel jeszcze zanim obrońca zauważył, że leci on w stronę bramek.

            Niestety, purpurowi szybko z powrotem ją przejęli i zanim Lou, trzecia ścigająca pomarańczowych, zdążyła wejść napastnikowi w drogę, przerzucił on piłkę przez pętlę jej drużyny.

            Podczas walki o bramki, szukający rozglądali sie za zniczami. Pomarańczowi tracili punkty przez nie najlepszego obrońcę, za którego Scarlett pluła sobie w brodę. Przywołała do siebie Lynn.

\- Musimy zrobić wymianę - powiedziała.

            Lynn zastanowiła sie przez moment.

\- Daj Sky'a na obronę - poleciła przyjaciółce.

\- Co? On nigdy nie bronił. - Scarlett patrzyła na nią z wyraźnym zawahaniem.

\- Wcześniej odbił strzał, nim Greg się o nim zorientował. Wszyscy są dzisiaj nieskupieni, jest gorączka pierwszego dnia sów. Nie tylko Saw się rozgląda, Greg nie skupia się na kaflu, bo gapi się w niebo. Może łatwiej wychwyci znicz niż Pearl, ona zawsze szybciej lata, przyda sie mi i Lou.

            Scarlett westchnęła i popatrzyła na tablicę wyników, którą trzymał Sawyer. Przegrywali trzydziestoma punktami. Spojrzała Lynn w oczy i skinęła głową. Zarządzono wymianę pozycji. Sky z ogromną radością popędził do pętli jeszcze zanim dziadek przywołał go, aby założył ochraniacz na głowę. Greg podleciał wzwyż, a Pearl podleciała do Lynn i Lou.

            Runda zaczęła się na nowo, ścigające pomarańczowych podleciały szykiem, Lynn miała kafla, po bokach asekurowały ją Lou i Pearl. Scarlett i John odrzucali rozpuszczalki w stronę goniących ich przeciwników. Nadleciały do pętli i rozdzieliły się w trzy strony. Lynn udała, że rzuca do Pearl, ruszając ręką w jej stronę, więc purpurowi polecieli do niej, podczas gdy Firhill sama przerzuciła przez środkową pętlę, obrońca był odsunięty zbyt na prawo, żeby obronić strzał.

            Taktyka działała, pomarańczowi zremisowali. Szukający zaczęli gonić znicza, latali ponad poziomem pętli, ścigając się łeb w łeb. Mike, szukający purpurowych, wysunął się na prowadzenie, jednak coś przed nim przeleciało i stracił znicz z tropu. Ten zaś poleciał w stronę Grega, który natychmiast za nim poleciał. Ścigający przeciwników zaczął pędzić na Sky'a. Zabrał kafel Lou, którą rozproszył gwałtowny ruch na dole. Lynn starała sie go dogonić i odzyskać piłkę. Wierzyła w Sky'a, ale nie chciała, aby się zbyt zestresował ewentualną porażką. Podbiła kafel w ręce rywala, jednak ten jeszcze zdążył rzucić w stronę pętli. Sky szybko podleciał i odbił kafla pięścią, piłka niezamierzenie poleciała bardziej na bok, odbiwszy się od jego knykci. Na szczęścia Lynn była na tyle blisko, że żaden inny purpurowy nie dał rady tego wykorzystać. Trzymała piłkę w ręce, gdy wszyscy usłyszeli gwizdek.

            Nad ich głowami wisiał Greg z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy i złotym zniczem w ręce. Pomarańczowi wygrali, zdobywając znicz.

            Lynn uśmiechnęła się i popatrzyła na ziemię. Sawyer skakał, machając do niej rękoma i krzycząc. Dziewczyna ściągnęła brwi w zdziwieniu. Nadleciała bliżej i dostrzegła, że na ramieniu dziadka siedzi rodzinna sowa pocztowa, uszatka błotna imieniem Moe. Jedną ręką Calor gładził jasny brzuszek ptaka, a w drugiej trzymał coś, czym prześmiewczo się wachlował. Lynn otworzyła szeroko oczy, serce zabiło jej mocniej. W pierwszej chwili szczęka jej opadła, lecz momentalnie zacisnęła mocno zęby i pokazała je w szerokim uśmiechu. Zaczęła lądować i zeskoczyła z miotły metr nad ziemią. Podbiegła do dziadka. Podniósł rękę nad głowę.

\- Bardzo ładny mecz - pochwalił wnuczkę ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Daj mi ten list! - wykrzyknęła, skacząc przed nim, aby dosięgnąć listu.

\- Właśnie, ja tu czekam dłużej! - dołożył Saw.

            Kuzyni zaczepili się na ramionach dziadka i zawiesili na nim, próbując dorwać swoje listy. Moe odleciał, patrząc na nich z obrazą. Dziadek złapał wnuki w pasie i trzymał po jednym pod pachą, podczas gdy oni wierzgali nogami i machali ramionami. Postawił ich na ziemi i pokazał, że ma puste dłonie. Młodzi znali ten numer. Sięgnęli do swoich kieszeni.

            Lynn poczuła w niej sztywną kopertę i szybko ją wyjęła. Mięśnie w całym ciele zacisnęły jej się z niecierpliwości, gdy zobaczyła na kopercie zaadresowanie do "Sawyera Humphreya Firhilla". Kuzyni popatrzyli na dziadka spod byka, ten się zaśmiał i podszedł do reszty grupy, zostawiając Lynn i Sawa samych. Wymienili sie listami i popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Lynn zagryzła dolną wargę. Czekali na to, odkąd Lynn łaskocząc Sky'a jako dziecko, zmieniła mu kolor włosów na fioletowe, a Sawyer zatrzymał się w powietrzu, spadając z Kei. Odliczali do tego momentu od pierwszego dnia w mugolskiej szkole.

            Popatrzyli na swoje koperty. Oczy Lynn rozbłysły. List do "April Evelynn Firhill-Black". Nie mogła uwierzyć. Tak wiele teraz się zmieni.


End file.
